Beautiful Goodbye
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Ia, Levi, detik itu harus menghadapi kenyataan. Oh, bukan para Titan yang membunuh orang yang ia sayangi, tetapi ia sendiri lah yang harus membunuhnya.


_Please, I can't_

_I can't live without you_

_I can't_

_How can I live without you?_

_But, you said..._

_I should kill you, aren't you?_

* * *

**_Beautiful Goodbye_**

_A Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction_

_Shingeki no Kyojin © __**Isayama Hajime**_

_Beatiful Goodbye © Arisu Sakura_

**_Warning: _**_Gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typo, angst, ide pasaran, malexmale – RiEren, dll. Bagi yang merasa tak akan suka silahkan tombol back masih setia._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Eren Jaeger berlari dengan napas terengah-engah menuju permukaan air tanpa akhir yang membentang luas di hadapannya. Bertelanjang kaki, ia berlari sampai desir ombak dan bau pantai yang khas membasuh wajahnya. Ia berhenti, membuka tangannya, menyambut angin pantai yang membasuh tubuhnya. Mimpinya terkabul. Akhirnya,

"LAAAAUUUUUTTTTTTTT!"

Ia tertawa lepas, menghirup udara laut yang begitu menyesakkan sekaligus menenangkan.

Lupakan, lupakan semuanya. Detik ini juga ia harus bisa berbahagia walau hanya sedetik.

"Eren..." Levi berhenti mengejarnya dan mengambil napas yang sudah habis. Eren menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Levi, menampakkan wajahnya yang sepolos malaikat sementara yang melihat hanya bisa menatap sedih.

"Ada apa, _Corporal_? Kenapa Anda tampak sedih?" tanya Eren dengan nada polos, seakan-akan yakin dunia tak akan pernah berakhir. "Para _Titan_ sudah mati, semuanya, sesuai harapan kita. Bukankah begitu, _Corporal_?" tanyanya. Ia menatap pantulannya sendiri di permukaan air yang beriak lembut.

"Eren..." sekali lagi, Levi memanggilnya, entah untuk apa.

"Bukankah ini bagus, _Corporal_? Akhirnya kita bisa hidup di luar tembok itu, akhirnya kita bisa melihat laut dan menjelajah dunia luar. Sangat bagus, bukan?" ia merentangkan tangannya sekali lagi, menatap langit cerah berawan itu. "Ahh, aku tak menyangka ternyata dunia luar itu seindah ini, ya?"

Eren kembali menatap _Corporal_ sambil tersenyum teduh. "Ada apa, _Corporal_? Bukankah sekarang dunia sudah aman? Kenapa Anda memasang wajah mengerikan begitu?" canda Eren. Ia tertawa kecil, tapi tawa itu tak diindahkan oleh sang _Corporal_.

"Berhenti memanggilku _Corporal_, Eren," perintah Levi. Suaranya terdengar parau._  
_

"Ahh, baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Levi. Apa itu lebih baik?" tanya Eren dan dijawab oleh sebuah anggukan sekenanya dari Levi. Eren tersenyum, lalu membalikkan badan, menghadap permukaan air yang tiada batas itu.

Eren menendang-nendang air, bermain di laut untuk pertama kalinya membuatnya begitu antusias. Dalam sekejap saja tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup.

Levi hanya menatap nanar sosok indah itu menikmati laut dan dunia luar untuk pertama kalinya, tak kuasa mengingat apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sekarang.

_"Tugasmu sekarang adalah membunuhnya. Mudah bukan?"_

_"Tidak mungkin..."_

_"Kau pikir sudah berapa banyak _Titan_ yang kau bunuh? Ia tak ada bedanya dengan _Titan_, ia hanyalah _Titan_ yang bersembunyi dalam sosok manusia."_

_"Dia... dia manusia..."_

_"Tidak. Astaga, bukankah kau bahkan bisa membunuh manusia lain yang juga memiliki kemampuan berubah jadi _Titan_? Kenapa hanya dia yang tak bisa?"_

_"Dia berbeda..."_

_"Sama saja."_

_"... Baiklah. Tapi, aku harus membawanya keluar dari tembok ini dulu."_

Tak bisa.

Levi memasukkan kembali pedangnya pada tempatnya.

Ia tak bisa.

Kembali, matanya menangkap sosok yang masih asik bermain dengan air.

Tidak akan mungkin bisa.

Terlalu banyak yang harus ia tanggung. Dibenci atau mungkin dibunuh oleh sahabat Eren, dan di sisi lain kehilangan orang yang...

... Amat ia cintai.

Tidak! Jangan!

Lebih baik ia mati dalam perangnya dulu dibanding harus memenangi perang tetapi di saat yang sama harus mengorbankan orang yang ia sayangi!

Ia sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan, jangan biarkan ia kehilangan satu hal penting lagi.

... Ahh, tapi takdir mempermainkannya...

"Levi?" Levi mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar panggilan Eren. "Ada apa? Anda tampak begitu resah."

"Tidak..." Levi menunduk. _Sial_, ia mengutuk takdir. _Sialan..._

"Ahh, aku tahu kenapa Levi resah. Pasti tugas itu, ya?"

Levi mengangkat kepala tak percaya. Tak ada yang pernah mengatakan pada Eren bahwa tugas terakhirnya adalah membunuhnya.

"Aku tahu, kok, Levi," Eren duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Levi yang tak mampu berdiri lagi. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Levi. "Tugas terakhirmu membunuhku, kan? Membunuh _Titan_ terakhir di muka bumi ini."

Levi merasa pandangannya kabur. Air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya. "Aku... tidak bisa..." ia menggenggam pedangnya lagi, bersiap membunuh Eren.

"Kenapa?" tanya Eren. "Karena kau mencintaiku? Karena kau tak mampu kehilangan lebih banyak lagi?"

Pipi Levi terasa panas. Air mata membasahi pipinya. Tidak, bukan air matanya.

Air mata Eren.

Levi terpana, menatap Eren dengan tatapan sedih.

"Tapi... memang harus begitu, kan?" ujar Eren di tengah banjir air mata. "Aku juga _Titan_. Levi dulu bahkan bisa membunuh manusia lain yang bisa berubah menjadi _Titan_, karena itu, aku juga harus kan?"

Eren menyentuh tangan Levi yang memegang ujung pedangnya. Kepalanya ia letakkan di bahu Levi, lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Jangan, Eren..."

Detik selanjutnya, Eren tersenyum lembut, menghentikan air matanya.

Lalu...

"_Auf Wiedersehen_."

_Stab!_

.

.

"_Ich liebe dich_..."

.

.

Matanya menatap kosong tanpa ekspresi ke arah permukaan air tanpa akhir di hadapannya itu. Ia, Levi, manusia terkuat dalam sejarah dunia, detik itu juga merasa bahwa dunianya sudah berakhir.

Ya, ia tahu.

Segalanya telah berakhir.

"Levi?" suara itu mencoba memanggilnya. Atau tepatnya, terngiang di otaknya. Sangat familiar. Ahh, andai pemilik suara itu tersenyum di depannya lagi.

Levi tak mengindahkan panggilan itu. Persetan dengan panggilan itu, toh berbalik dan menggubris panggilan itu hanya akan memberikannya kenangan yang menyesakkan dada.

Sementara sosok pemilik suara itu berjalan mendekatinya, mengharapkan sebuah reaksi dari pria paruh baya itu. Tapi, tidak. Levi masih saja tetap memperhatikan laut dengan tatapan nanar.

"Levi?" sekali lagi pemilik suara itu mencoba memanggil Levi. Iris zamrudnya menatap sendu, mengharapkan sedikit saja respon.

Ahh, sungguh naif.

Apapun yang terjadi, ia, Eren, tak akan mendapatkan respon apapun. Karena segalanya telah berakhir.

Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Levi dan duduk di sisinya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu kokoh itu, tersenyum pedih.

"_Ich liede dich, Korporal_," gumamnya pelan, untuk terakhir kalinya. Sementara itu, iris zamrudnya yang keruh tergenang air mata mulai mengalirkan butiran-butiran kristal itu.

Dan seperti debu yang terbawa angin, ia menghilang. Layaknya bayangan pada permukaan air yang mengabur, ia menghilang.

Hilang, untuk selamanya.

_"Je t'aime, ma cherie..."_

**_-End-_**


End file.
